


Loved and Lost: Antebellum

by Actaeus



Series: Loved and Lost [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actaeus/pseuds/Actaeus
Summary: Mila Shepard and Kaidan Alenko engage in an illict meeting while the Normandy is docked for repairs. A 2020 Mass Effect Fanfiction Writer’s Group Secret Santa Request.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Loved and Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072106
Kudos: 2
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Loved and Lost: Antebellum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonShield75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShield75/gifts).



> This is a 2020 Mass Effect Fanfiction Writer’s Group Secret Santa Request; where I was asked for a Shenko smut!fic. After some thought; I came up with something that not only worked, but could be combined with my other Secret Santa Request. It’s not a 100% smut!fic, as I’m not very good at writing smut; but I think it’s good enough to pass.

**Jinbu Station, Docking Bay 94**  
**Horsehead Nebula**

Mila Shepard looked at her ‘gang’ as they crowded around her. “Adams says that it’s going to take the suitjacks at least two days to discharge the hull plating before they can replace the port discharge vane.” She paused. “So, as of now, consider yourselves on leave. Don’t go too far, because as sozon as that vane is replaced, we’re out of here.”

After a brief pause, she narrowed her eyes. “Wrex,” she said. “No trashing the place. We’re still paying off the bill for the _**last** _time out of ships’ funds.”

“Shepard…” began the Krogan before Joker interrupted him. 

“Look, no offense man,” Joker said. “As much as we like watching you turn random meatheads into puddles on the ground, the creds to pay off bar owners comes out of the same funds that pay for our extranet access. No extranet access makes Joker a sad man.”

“I have already encountered slowdowns in my research access,” stated Liara. “Fortunately, I was able to use my House endowment to restore full access. I would be most thankful if discretion was exercised in the future.”

Mila was about to say something when a strongly built man that she recognized as one of the _Normandy’s_ Marine Sergeants stepped forward, flexing his arms. “Don’t worry, Lola,” he announced. “Me and Division Three,” he said, referring to the _Normandy’s_ Marine detachment, who manned gunnery when not on ground duties. “We’ll keep Wrex safe.”

“Don’t come crying to Shepard if you end up with a face like mine.”

At this, Williams piped in. “That might be an improvement.” 

“Lele, why must you say such things?”

“Keeps you honest, Jimbo.”

While the two Sergeants -- one Marine, the other Army; bickered good-naturedly, the impromptu meeting broke up as fast as it had begun. As Mila began to move out, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning, she saw Liara, looking quite ravishing in a rather low-cut Asari styled dress.

“Shepard,” began the maiden while her hands fidgeted. “I am not sure how to say this, but I am sorry about earlier. I should have done more research into human customs before...”

Mila put her hands up and smiled. “Hey, don’t worry. Not all of us got an undergraduate level course in advanced psychology for other races,” she said, referring to the intense months of study at the Villa during the N7 program years ago. 

“Besides, think about the story you’ll have for your kids.” 

“I am sure I can embellish it suitably.”

**Two Hours Later**  
**Daxiongdi Bar, Jinbu Civilian Sector**

Kaidan stepped into the dim bar whose lights slowly pulsated in time with the beat of the music playing over the speakers. Most of the establishment was dominated by a central dance floor, while over to one side was a small bar.

Wading through the dancers (and feeling a few not so surreptitious squeezes in the process) he reached the bar and motioned at the bartender for a drink. “A Thessian Sunburst and make it quick.”

“What’s the hurry, soldier?”

“Well, I’m just passing through,” he said as he turned around. “Got to ship out to Armstrong tomorrow night.”

“Sounds like you don’t got a lot of time,” said a human woman who was wearing the colors of an Eclipse-affiliated outfit. In the decades since the First Contact War, humans (especially females) had made strong inroads into Eclipse; for obvious reasons.

“No,” he replied. A frown appeared on his face. “I thought you Eclipse gals were all into the azure.”

The merc laughed as she picked up a drink from the bar. “Is that what they say about all of us?”

Kaidan shrugged. “Stereotypes are hard to shake.”

“Oh, I’ve fooled around a bit with the blue,” she admitted. “But sometimes a girl just wants a nice _**firm** _body at night.” At that last, she reached out and squeezed Kaidan’s crotch, causing him to shift uncomfortably on his feet.

“If you’re still interested, Apartment 34L near the shops, in an hour.” With that, she spun around and walked away; leaving Kaidan to admire the way her ass moved in that rather...tight fitting outfit.

**50 Minutes Later**  
**Lotus Apartments, Jinbu Civilian Sector**

He stood outside the door, his head flicking ever so often up and down the hallway, when with a hiss, the door opened.

“Oh, you decided to save me from the clutches of rapacious blue succubi,” announced the merc as she pulled him inside. Once he was inside and the door slid shut, the two of them kissed.

After nearly a minute, he was the first to break off, leading to laughter from his guest. “You’ll never make N-School if you keep up like that, Kai.”

“I thought N-School was all about forced marches, fighting oxy deprivation on asteroids and sniping,” he said. “Not about kissing. But, I do have to admit, that portion was _**very** _nice.”

“You can teach someone to snipe in a few weeks,” replied Mila as she sat on a nearby table and slowly started to peel off the mercenary outfit one piece at a time. “Oxy training takes about a week in a chilled zero gee room.”

Kaidan watched with increasing interest as piece after piece of clothing was added to the pile on the floor.

“But what’s really hard,” she added as she struggled with a particularly tight belt. “Are the intangibles.”

“Like what?”

Mila wrapped both legs around Kaidan’s waist and pulled him in. “How to make contact with an agent in a public location...” Even as she spoke, she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. “...followed by moving to a private location for passage of privileged information without anyone noticing.”

“Such as the fact that I’m about to fuck my superior officer?”

A giggle escaped Mila’s lips. “That too.”

A thought swam to the top of his mind. “You set up this shore layover just for this,” he said.

“I am _wounded_ ,” she said. “Joker’s been complaining it’s been taking hours instead of thirty minutes to dump our charge. If you’re serious about applying to the Villa, you need to learn how to _multitask_.”

With that, she set about removing his pants. “Let me guess,” he said, reaching out for a breast. “You’ll teach me how to multitask.”

“But first,” she said. “A girl just wants to be _fucked_.” As she hissed out those last syllables, she maneuvered his cock so that it slipped inside her in a rush of warmth.

Several minutes later, they were lying on the floor in a post orgasmic haze, tangled in each others limbs, surrounded by the wreckage of several vases.

“I hope those weren’t expensive.”

“They can put it on the tab for the room,” she said nonchalantly. “You’ll ace the final exam.”

“So early?” he asked. “Shouldn’t we practice to be sure?”

“I meant the final exam at the Villa. We’re not supposed to tell anyone about it; but we also shouldn’t fuck our subordinates.”

“Lucky me,” he announced.

“It’s almost impossible to fail it,” she announced. “It’s not really about passing it. It’s how you _act_ that’s the test.”

“That makes no sense.”

“They take you about a hundred klicks into the Brazilian jungle and drop you off at 0300 local.”

“Sounds like the start of a survival course, not special forces training.”

“You’ve got to get to the Turian Embassy in Paris in three days,” Mila said. “Or the Volus Embassy in Vienna. They like to mix things up for each candidate to keep us from sharing notes.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” he said, pinching a nipple.

Mila frowned at that and reached for his cock, taking the head in between her fingers. “You’ve got nothing but underwear on you,” she said and began to rub the glans. “No credit or ID chit, or an omnitool.”

“Fuck me.”

“Oh, I _intend_ to,” she announced, moving to cover him with her body.

Fifteen minutes later, while they were wiping the sweat off their bodies, something she’d said came back to him. “Wait, you said it was almost impossible to fail. How do you fuck it up?”

At that, Mila sighed and removed a Thessian SynthCig from a pack lying on one of the pieces of furniture they hadn’t knocked over in their last session. Lighting it, she took a deep drag and blew out contemplatively.

“There was a guy who went through the Villa a few years after I did. Leng, I think his name was.” Mila paused. “Smart. Intelligent. The kind of person who aces their evaluation reports.”

“His solution to the transportation problem was to flag down a car on one of the local nature roads.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Well, he killed everyone in that car, followed by a baggage agent at Rio de Janerio Spaceport.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he spat.

“Yeah. It’s why the Alliance sentenced him to death.”

Mila paused and took another drag. “Wait,” he said. “I know that look. There’s more you’re not telling me.”

“The day before he was to be executed by firing squad, he disappeared from his cell.”

“How the fuck does someone disappear from Lefortovo Prison?” he said.

Mila stubbed her SynthCig out. “I asked about that once.” She paused to make sure the cig was out before continuing. “They told me to never ask about it again, _ever_.”

Kaidan sighed. “Sounds like Leng got shanghaied by someone’s wetworks division, and they don’t want to admit it.”

“Yeah,” she finished, getting up and walking towards the liquor cabinet, naked without a care in the world; something that Kaidan was currently appreciating.

**The Next Morning**  
**Lotus Apartments, Jinbu Civilian Sector**

“My goddamn head,” Kaidan muttered as the pounding in his skull intensified. He tried to piece together what else had happened last night, only to fail and default to ‘sex, lots of sex.’

“Another thing they teach you at the villa,” announced Mila, holding out a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other. “Is how to handle your liquor. You can’t be a N-series if you fall to pieces from a few sips.”

Taking the proffered medicine, he downed it and grinned. “So your solution is to fuck my brains out while I’m smashed?”

“Like I said; _multitasking_ , Kai.”

“Besides,” she added. “As the Commanding Officer of the _Normandy_ , I can’t very well just drag you to Access Tunnel 3-Bravo in Engineering to ‘perform core calibrations’, can I?”

At that, Kaidan almost choked on the pill. Coughing, he took another swig of water to wash it back down. “How...”

“The Captain’s supposed to know **_everything_ **about her ship. Besides, a long time ago I was an Ensign, too. So, I know all about the spaces on the _Normandy_ that are supposedly secrets.”

With that, Mila began to reassemble her mercenary outfit from the various scraps scattered across the rented apartment. “Including,” she added. “Joker’s 3.7 zetabytes of pornography that he thinks is locked away in the ship’s cores.”

“That man has problems,” he muttered.

“He delivers, so I indulge him.” Finding her underwear from last night on the floor, she slipped it on and continued. “That’s another thing about being a N-Series. You can’t always deal with boy scouts.”

“Like someone who beat his instructor to death at Brain Camp,” he finished.

“I know that’s not all who you are, Kai; but too many people can’t look past that.”

Sighing, he looked around the room. “I guess I better get my outfit back together again.” He turned to see Mila covering her magnificent tits with a sports bra and frowned.

“We still have most of the day left.”

“No we don’t,” she stated. “Remember, we need to discard our personas safely, so that Chrysanthe the Eclipse Merc doesn’t get connected to Commander Shepard; or Sergeant Casey with Lieutenant Alenko.”

**Jinbu Station, Docking Bay 94**  
**Horsehead Nebula**

Mila approached the _Normandy’s_ docking bay, suppressing the little voice in her head saying _‘look around, see if someone followed you from the Lotus Apartments!’_

Standing next to the _Normandy’s_ gangplank was Liara. As Mila approached, her face lit up. “Shepard, we have a break!”

Without waiting for Shepard to catch up, Liara continued. “A Salarian reconnaissance team out near the Attican Traverse has a lead on Saren.”

“I’ve heard this story before, Liara.” announced Kaidan as he put down a pair of bags emblazoned with corporate logos from Jinbu’s shopping district. “We get a lead, and we go out and it turns out to be dead by the time we get there.”

“I know,” she said. “But this time, the information’s fresh, not as dead as one of my digs.” She paused. “The Salarians have been sending us updates; the last one arrived ten minutes ago.”

“So what’s the name of this place?” Mila asked.

“Virmire.”


End file.
